Identity Crisis
by gylian.dallas
Summary: If you wake up at a different time, in a different place, could you wake up as a different person? A love story. Pls. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**IDENTITY CRISIS**

**By: WhiteLiar24**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 1:**

NATSUME's POV:

Where should I go? This place isn't familiar to me. What should I do? My stomach is growling, and my feet are aching a lot for the long walk I've been doing for days. Is this my karma?

Maybe you're curious why I'm suffering like this, so let me tell you what happened:

I'm not your ordinary boy next door. I, Natsume Hyuuga, am the successor of a big modeling company and the son of a famous politician. I'm the messy raven haired guy with the very rare crimson orbs, the soon to be 'first son'. Yeah, you read it right. My half Japanese, half American father was the leading candidate for Presidency of U.S.A...

Being a public figure isn't a good idea for me. It sucks when my every action are measured, my private life are published, and my deepest secrets are revealed to the public. I badly wanted my life to be one with no regrets, freely lived, and full of contentment. But now, I suppose it's just impossible for someone like me... A life like that only exists in my wildest dreams...

It doesn't really bother me when Dad came to serve for the Government. When he became a Senator, it's just fine, I had no problems with that, since, and he's just a senator then... But not now... He's going to be the President... The President. Aye, the most powerful man in the world will be my Dad...

I should be happy for him, since he's the one who brought me up and taught me good manners, but, he's also the one who manipulated me like a puppet. I did everything he wanted. All my actions were based on his standards and all my decisions were concerned about him. I'm still searching for that particular thing that's meant for me, one thing that'll make me and my life complete... Because it seems all I do should be perfectly done. I want to break something, like a rule, or I want to have mistakes too.

I'm sick and tired with this boring life of mine; I want to be happy... That's all. Because... For the past years of my life, I never had... Fun.

So I did exactly what my heart urges me to do... A month before the elections, I set an appointment for us.

"Dad- I mean, Mr. Hyuuga," I said forgetting that he told me to stop calling him Dad.

"Tell me what you have to say quickly, I have loads of work to do." he responded, not even raising his head to look at me.

"Will you-" I started but he cut me out...

"Stop that, Natsume. I told you not to play with your fingers while you're talking." my father commanded like a general in an army.

"Will you drop your candidacy?" I said, still having my facade as the cold blooded Natsume Hyuuga.

"Are you out of your mind? Why would I? I'll be winning with all these supporters, what's the point of backing out?" he told me straightly without any hesitations in his voice.

"I have my reasons... Seriously, I want privacy... And that would not be accomplished when you take the role as the president." I also answered without hesitations. I never knew I can be this brave.

"And that's all?" he said to me like I just said something not enough for a reasoning.

"Yeah." I honestly retorted, feeling a bit nervous.

"You may get out." he ordered. I froze on that spot for about a minute when he continued, "You're being greedy and selfish. I did not teach you to be like that. Now, get out of my sight." he told me, I clenched my fist hearing those words, gathering all my guts.

"If you can't do that for me, then, I think it's better for me not to be your son from now on." I courageously stated, as he now looked at me in the eye.

"So that's what you're waiting for? Alright, I disown you as my child. So, now, get lost!" he replied with his emotionless face, and I walked straight to the door with the same poker face my father has. I packed my things, and get all my cash from the bank. I bought a ticket for Japan, my Mom's hometown. My flight was that same evening, and after many hours, I arrive in Japan and spent my money luxuriously with no idea that I'll be suffering in this state.

I've been wandering for hours here in Tokyo. My head is filled with thoughts roaming all over my mind. What will I gonna do next? My future's something unplanned, unlike before, everything is scheduled, organized, everything is fine... But ...I'm not really so much regretful about what I did. It's just that, I didn't think about it carefully. Or, should I say, I let my carelessness drive me insane. But I won't lose hope. Natsume Hyuuga never does...

I'm still ambling here in the streets, thinking about my one and only living relative here in Japan. He's my uncle, the only grandson of my mother's father's father... Or to be exact, my Mom's sibling. His name is Narumi. Uncle Narumi. So that's it... I need to find him... And seek some help... Anyway, I guess a job would do...

I called him, Thank God, I contacted his old number, and still it is active... Kring... Kring... Kring... Kring... Impossible. He would not pick up. Kring... If you want to leave a message, please speak after the beat. Tooot... Uncle Narumi, this is Natsume, the son of your only sister. Surprisingly, I'm here in Japan, exploring new environment... Doing things I've never done before... Searching for my new self... But anyways, can you please see me. I'm kinda not alright now... For I have no money left... And no shelter as well... I just hope you can help me find a job... Anything will do. I badly need it... So I won't go choosy over matters. What's important is that I can eat and sleep decently... Then, I hang up.

I want to be successful with this one for Dad disowned me, to prove that I can do anything with me and myself only... That I don't need him in any decisions I would make... That his standards are not basically my goal to live a great life... To avenge myself for everything I never experience because of him...

I'm grateful that I had such a wonderful family as that... But in Dad's case, he's not really the worst... But he controlled me for a lot of years... Planning for my future.

My, my, I got a text... It says here: "Natie-kun! It's nice to know that you're here in Tokyo. It's been a long time then. I'm busy right now, but if you're free this evening, I'll invite you for dinner to talk over matters." Natie-kun? Uh-...oh, kinda lame... But, Alright! He recieved my message! C'mon, I'm not gonna sleep here in streets! But my stomach can't wait for tonight... I guess I should have a noodle with these coins of mine.

0o0o0o0

I changed my clothes into something formal. I usually wear this polo, necktie, and vest, together with the black blazer... and the slacks and black shoes. I felt like I'll be in a dinner meeting with some businessman...

When I arrived there, the striking long blonde hair of my uncle was the only way to recognize him... I searched... and there... My uncle is there sitting beside a copy of the painting Mona Lisa... but... Unexpectedly, he doesn't bring anyone... from a company... Is my attire not suitable for this kind of meeting? Anyway, I can handle myself...

And there... I raised my hand and Uncle noticed me. He urgently called me to sit in front of him, and I did exactly... I saw it in my own eyes; he's holding a contract... Curiosity looms all over my heart... I'm excited to know what will be my first and new job... as the disowned Natsume Hyuuga.

I'm surprised... He told me that... I'll be... a... Servant? Wait. Did I hear it right? For goodness sake... The son of the soon to be president will be a... Slave? but... Again, I'm disowned... He doesn't care anymore about me... And this is the only job available because according to Uncle, there is an economic crisis here in Japan... Unemployment is the main problem they're suffering now... I should be thankful about this... For it's a high paying job... and... most important of all... Free lodging. But... My pride is getting on the way... The ever bossy Natsume Hyuuga, will be a manservant? It sucks... For real! But... I made up my mind. I decided to sign the contract.

0o0o0o0

NORMAL POV:

Narumi offered Natsume to stay in his place for this time. His job will start tomorrow and he should get ready for that kinda gross work for him...

Natsume is a heavy sleeper... And when he's exploring the dreamland, Narumi whispered in his ears... "I forgot to tell you... She's a man-hater. In that case, as you signed in the contract, you allowed everything that's required to get the job. Right? And now... I'll be doing this for your own good... So... Please forgive me." he injected some tranquilizer in his left shoulder and started the make over.

One morning, Natsume woke up in a very unfamiliar place, until he remembered that he'd gone to sleep in his Uncle's house. He felt quite weird about his hair... It became waist length... And his clothes were not the ones he wore last night... His wearing what you call... A dress? Wait. He's dreaming, right? This can't be... He consulted the nearest mirror... And found out... That... He now looks like a girl! He smirked. "What a funny dream. Ridiculous." he laughed and laughed and laughed at the sight of himself as a lady.

He's wearing a dress that's black, with snow white sleeves, frills hanging on the chest, with white vest, and pleated black skirt. His whole body's mini hairs were waxed, his hair was now waist length, his eyebrows were shaved, his eyelashes were extended and curled, his eyelids were black with eye liner, his lips were pink, as well as his cheeks, and as the base, his face was surrounded by natural colored foundation.

He just laughed at the sight... Until it reached the point of stomach aching. Wait, stomach aching? No, in a dream, you'll not have any stomach ache... That's not possible, you know. But... He's feeling not quite well about this, for the pain still lingers inside him... He laid down the bed... And closed his eyes... He knocked him self, reassuring that he's now awake... And when he opened his eyes, he ran to the mirror and... There. He looks pretty lovely...

0o0o0o0

Narumi was almost meeting Death when Natsume stopped.

"So how would you explain this?" the raven haired asked glaring daggers at him.

"Oh- you're pretty strong! How'd you possibly lift me up just with the collar?" Narumi queried, avoiding the topic.

"Well... I'm good in martial arts," Natsume boasted with his expressionless face, "But you still didn't answer my question! What is this all about?" he continued as he pointed his own body.

-FLASHBACK-  
Natsume saw his reflection with the use of a mirror. He believed he was dreaming then but when his stomach ached due to laughing, he found out that he already looked like a cute tall girl.

"I guess, I could be a model someday. With all these long legs and slender figure, I do have a future." Natsume said, trying to make a pose.

A while later, Natsume's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. It took a long time for the fact to sink in his mind. He touched the tips of his waist length hair, felt his flawless-newly shaven skin, and caressed his soft and smooth under made up face.

"Why the freakin' hell do I look like a lady?" Natsume exclaimed, crying his heart out.

Natsume was now out of control. His coolness were nowhere to be found. He never uncovered his facade for a whole lifetime, until this day came.

Natsume panicked not knowing how to get outside the small room since the only door was locked. He forcibly knocked repeatedly on it.

"Uncle! Uncle Narumi! Open this! Get me out of here!" Natsume called out loud. He continued knocking until he heard foot steps approaching the door. A key was inserted inside the hole, and click! It opened, revealing the blonde headed guy.

Natsume bursted when he now glared at the perpetrator of his insane look and outfit. He unexpectedly grabbed his collar, pushing him into the wall.

"What's this all about, Uncle?" Natsume calmly questioned Narumi.

"What are you talking about?" the Uncle answered, feigning innocent.

Natsume pulled Narumi up by his collar, almost choking him.

"Hmmm. Na-Natie-kun..." Narumi stammered.

"What a lame nickname," Natsume cut him off, "Stop calling me like that." he continued.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"My beloved nephew, don't be too harsh towards your Uncle..." Narumi stated discreetly. Natsume replied with a punch, targeting the spot on the wall beside his face.

"Take it seriously." The raven haired stared at the blonde's orbs, grasping his wrist.

Narumi's cold sweat dropped. He could see Natsume's fierce eyes fixed into his. His heart skipped a beat for a second... Not knowing how to explain everything.

"The truth is, I'm not to blame! It's you who read the contents, agreed to the consequences, and signed the contract." Narumi reasoned out.

"I don't get it. Make it clear." Natsume commanded, bewildered at what he stated.

"I just did my best for you to qualify for the job." Narumi straightly told him.

"Is this what you're saying," he entreated, "are you kiddin' me?"

"No, I'm not."-Narumi

"Then, why didn't you tell me why?"-Natsume

"I'll be lying if I said I forgot to remind you... It's just that,"-Narumi

"Well?"-Natsume

"A man-hater." phrased Narumi.

"Come again?" Natsume didn't hear.

"She's a man-hater."-Narumi

"S-she? A man what? H-hater? Did I hear it right?" Natsume stuttered with a weird expression on his face.

"Yeah. You'll be serving a grown up wench about your age. And due to unknown circumstances, she's a man-hater." Narumi further explained, escaping his grasp.

"Why didn't you immediately tell me?"-Natsume

"I'm afraid you'll not be taking the it."-Narumi

"Of course! Who the heck will take this abnormal job?" Natsume yelled with fury.

"The desperate ones," he retorted and continued, "including you... Well, accept the fact that you badly need it."

"So, you're saying that..." Natsume replied waiting for him to continue the statement.

"For the mean time, you should stick to that disguise... until I found a work that's suitable for you." Narumi said, giving him a hint of hope.

0o0o0o0

NATSUME's POV:

I shrink in fear with the thought of acting... that's not my forte, though I always wear my facade. But this is a different thing... Pretending as a girl? That would be crazy! I'll go nuts! Being a manservant is someth...ing that swallowed my pride. What more with being a MAID?

To accept the fact that the son of the soon-to-be-president will face such catastrophe as this one, that would be improbable. Not in my creepiest nightmares would I be in much worse situation.

Did I make a wrong decision? To think, I shouldn't be that greedy. Privacy is not really a big deal if your father will be the President of U.S.A. It's a big blessing, once in a lifetime chance. So? This is the result of my impulsive actions.

Of all people, why me? Why I should be so? I'm a little hopeless... But not too desperate! I didn't visualize that this will be happening to me!

Damn it. I excruciatingly realize now what I did. If I contemplated about this before hand, I would not be experiencing this torment. But...

I should face it. That's the best thing I can do. This is just a test that comes into my life once, twice, thrice, or many times possible. I know I'll be able to bear with it. This time, I'll stand by myself, not depending on anyone, but me only.

0o0o0o0

Uncle Narumi is out, buying some food in the grocery. He heard my stomach growl so he decided to prepare a breakfast for us two. I descend down to the living room. Leaning to the sofa, I noticed a picture behind me. It was of a kid of about eight to ten years old.

I doubt she was that faggot's daughter. Her hair isn't blonde, instead, it was auburn. Her eyes were hazel colored, and she has light, almost fair complexion. She's short and chubby. Incredibly cute! But Aoi won't lose... How I miss my dearest sister! I wonder what she's doing now... Maybe her antics brought some severe headache in the family... Well, that's something forgivable... Unlike mine.

I threw aside the photograph. I headed to the bathroom, almost shocked with the mien and atmosphere. Well, it's my favorite color! How'd he know that I love pink?

Just being sarcastic! Of course, who the hell among the guys would love pink...? Uncle Narumi is really weird. Hmmm. What took him so long? It's been an hour since then... Uh. I'm starving...

0o0o0o0

"You mean TODAY?" I snapped, causing the blondie to cringe.

"Y-yeah. After lunch, to be exact..." he muttered, taking a bite from the ginger bread.

"How would I-? Darn!" I slammed my utensils with angst, "Come on. This is not a cool joke... When will I, for god's sake, really start?"

"Honest to Goodness, it's t-today Natsume..." he slumped, bowing his head.

My world broke into pieces when I heard that. It's... Not awesome. I thought, this gayish relative of mine will train me... But no! What will I gonna do now? I guess I'll be having this job.

"Natsume, this is not to threat you... But..." Uncle cut in.

"What is it?" I asked with my voice full of curiousity.

"You'll be jailed-"-Narumi

"WHAT! Why will I? What law did I break? Is there something wrong?" I was trully threatened with the words.

"Wait. I'm not finished talking... You cut me off..." he continued, "You'll be jailed when you backed out."

"Huh?" I pardoned.

"In case you run away... I just assured everything... Dare defy the contract, and you'll know the consequences."

0o0o0o0

I was walking through the street... Passing every house that failed his description. I'm surprised he didn't bring me there... Wherever it was.

Ambling, I stared at the sky... Until I stepped on something fleshy and juicy... I almost squeezed it until the pulp and it's juice ran out off the citrus fruit It's a tangerine. Well, where this fruit originally came from? I slowly looked back... when my face encountered a big shot from a foot sole.

0o0o0o0


	2. Chapter 2

**IDENTITY CRISIS**

**By: WhiteLiar24**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 2:**

NATSUME's POV:

I was going at a leisurely gait towards the house of my 'employer' when this mischief happen to me. Of all the people, just how lucky am I to step on that juicy and pulpy tangerine... And my whole face be the target of a somewhat 4-inch stiletto's foot sole? God. I'm almost visiting hell in this situation.

Everything is really frustrating me! It all started when I ran away from home, wandered in the streets of Japan, met my 'homosexual' uncle, took the job offered as a maid-not a manservant, and this time... What the heck! I guess, the problems ahead of me will be a lot more perilous that it would probably drive me crazy.

I kept my cool. Well, that's something you can't take away from Natsume Hyuuga, my trademark, definitely. With my calm hands, I slowly took the heeled shoes off my poker face.

Indeed, this is only a small commotion. I know nothing will happen worst after this. Well, though not seeing it, I probably look stupid with the reddish trace of the shoes on my face. I can feel the heat in a particular shape.

'Whoa! My precious looks were almost shattered! Damn this ill-mannered wench.'

I dispersed the thought as I heard her footsteps approaching me in a rather fast pace. Probably, she'll say sorry and beg my forgiveness like the other fan girls. Of course, I'm very much proud with my good-looks. You can hypothetically conclude in a minute that, yeah, I'm... Well... A narcissist.

Any problem with that? I believe there's none. You can't blame me, with this (pointing at his face) I assume you've already fallen in love with me.

Anyway... There... She stood a few meters away from me. I hate to say this but I have to admit... She's surprisingly pretty. With her brunette hair and hazel eyes... The lady looks like a celebrity. But I don't give a damn to her, neither to any other ladies. Actually, I'm not interested. I just brush them off, seeing after a few minutes, they'll find another guy. What a hobby?

"Hey you!" she called me in a shouting manner.

She proved me wrong, as I thought she would be idolizing me. The fury in her eyes was of no hesitations. She must really be different from the other girls. Impressive.

I just stared at her with an eyebrow raised. I let her shoe drop to the ground, intentionally to mock her. She has this domineering aura that I hate, I mean, I have. So I decided to take the chances of seeing her angrier.

"YOU obnoxious BITCH! You're really testing my patience. Gosh. My shoe. Your life isn't worthy enough to pay for the damage you've done!" she vehemently yelled.

The exasperation in her eyes made me smirk. But I noticed something's wrong with her curses. If my ears didn't play with me, I heard her say... 'bitch'? Yeah. That word is supposedly for women! And I'm not one.

Oh on! I literally forgot that I'm currently a man in a woman's clothing. Crap! This isn't doing me any good. What should I do? This is obviously kicking the hell out of me.

'Alas! Maybe I should just run. It's my last choice, isn't it? So with my plans aborted, I prepared myself for a record breaking sprint.

I turned around not to face her and dashed to the direction I was actually heading to a while ago.

0o0o0o0

I successfully managed to lose sight of the blabbering hag. Catching my breath, I can't believe I'm already at the front of the house I was looking for quite a long time. It fits the exact description of Uncle Narumi, well, I guess I need t...o double check.

I searched for the printed address in my bag and eventually found it. The paper says 'this is definitely the house' of my respective employer.

I can't say I was overjoyed because of that, for you all know I'm not yet ready... Not yet ready to serve others... To be a slave... And most especially, to be a maid! Can I keep the disguise til the end?

I knocked hard on the door. Once, twice, thrice and many many times until I reached my limitation and gave up. What if I'll just vanish from Narumi and the contract? It'll be easy to leave Japan if I only have enough money. Whoa. I'm getting insane.

But... HELL No!. I can't do this thing. So yeah, why not try? I almost ran, now to the direction I came from a while ago when I bumped into a 'somebody'.

I heard a loud 'OUCH' when that 'somebody' stumbled and fell to the ground. Being a gentleman, I offered my hand and helped that 'somebody' to stand up. But I was dumb struck when the lassie slapped my hand away. I took a look at her face and found out that she was the noisy one I met then avoided few minutes ago.

"You're following me, aren't you?" the wench blurted out as if it was obvious.

"Who's following who?" I asked, bored.

"Don't scare me with those voice and face of yours, WITCH." she declared with annoyance in her face and a mocking smile.

"WITCH?" My head lagged with the utterance of the word. I was thinking for about a minute or half when in the second time, I remember I should be pretending as a lady. I swear I'll never ever forget it.

And there, I decided to just go with the flow... I need money so badly... And this is the only way I get more than enough... But, I've got this big problem.

How should I act as one?

I practically forgot that I was facing the irritating maiden. She raised an eyebrow to me, looking from what you can say, head to toe-toe to head. I controlled my composure not to blow my cover. Then, a few seconds after, I was taken aback when she surprisingly spoke.

"So, tell me..." she demanded. I just let out a body language signifying that I'm ready to answer. "You, brat. What are you doing in front of this house?" she pointed to the bungalow my 'master' owns.

"Mind your own business." I said nonchalantly with the same poker face and my voice a bit... Ugh...

I frowned as I see a smile forming in her lips. The last thing I knew, she was rolling on the floor, laughing her ass out. What the heck with this girl? Just WHAT THE HELL!

"That was-laugh-really funny. Your voice-laugh-is hilarious. I just can't help-laugh-laughing." she said in between laughs. But then, I snapped it out when her expression changed in just a blink of an eye. Amazing. I wanted to ask her how she'd be able to do that. Well, I can't deny I'm envious of her... She can express what she feels whenever she likes.

"Weird lady... You're too tall, I can barely see your face. You seem like a model..." she complimented. I told you before, after they dressed and put the make up on my face, I swear I really looked gorgeous. "but," she cut my train of thoughts off, "I'm 10 times prettier than you." she butt in.

What a very CONCEITED girl? Well, I'm used to this when wenches try to seduce me but her approach is a lot more, well, humorous... than the others. Of course, you won't expect me to smile for all you know, I'm the expressionless Natsume Hyuuga. So I just shrugged the joke off.

Well, I guess she didn't like the way I respond to her statement.

"How pathetic. See, I don't look just like a model," she twirled around, "because, I'm a STAR."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Eeeeeeennnkkkk. I fought the urge to laugh. To be honest, I might consider her beautiful, but she really got the nerve to boast about that? I can't stop the grin that crept into my face. I bet she saw it, cause if not, she'll not be acting like the way she does now-executing her biggest revenge on me.

"So, I bet you forget to pay for my precious tangerine and my more precious shoe?" she declared in as a matter-of-factly tone.

"Hn." I replied with embarrassment marked on my face. Never did I encounter in my whole life a scenario as shameful as this.

"'Hn.' Is that all you can say? " she said, as if knowing what my problem is all about. "Anyway, would you care to answer my question?" she continued, "what could your reason be in knocking consecutively on that house's door?" again, she asked.

"Well," I began, "that's my new employer's house." I replied, a bit annoyed for getting verbose. I saw a glint of sparkle in his eyes but she unexpectedly hid it with a fake shocked expression.

"Oh! So you're the new maid she's talking about? Wow, you're lucky, girl. Your boss is awesome and fabulous! My god. Her beauty is overflowing and she has a kind nature. She's a step away from being perfect." she told me, with her arms clasped into a ball and held high in accordance to her sparkling eyes, fantasizing.

I could feel something peculiar with her attitude towards it, you might call it as instinct, but I just shrugged the feeling off, maybe I'm just over reacting. Is her attitude that contagious? Darn.

I decided to ask her about it. "So, what could be your relation to her? I knew nothing about her, except the fact that her name is-" she cut me off.

"Mikan Sakura,"

"Yeah-" she interfered again.

"Nice meeting you..." she offered a hand to me. I was surprised but kept it by myself.

My, my. I already told you! That's what I'm talking about! The heck with this hag! She had me fallen into her trap.

"Well, mark my word..." she retorted, then eventually continued, "I'll make your life a LIVING HELL."

0o0o0o0

I am currently sweeping the floor covered with tiles of the dimly lit living room of my 'evil' employer. I really can't get over about what she said last time: "I'll make your life a LIVING HELL." Isn't that scary? For a lovely maiden, those aren't the right things to say. I still can't deny she's damn beautiful but her attitude over powered her physical characteristics.

By the way, her house is a little way too tiny in the outside but somewhat big once you're inside. Well, it's spacious to contain a living room, dining room, kitchen, bath room, and two bedrooms. Yet, I must say, I've never seen something worse than this one. Though the appliances may be complete, the interior design isn't that bad, and the placement of the furniture is well-organized... this is awfully, horribly, terribly, badly, and all the negative words you may gather won't be enough to describe the whole mess and dirtiness of every angle and corner of this house.

I was dumbfounded when I first found out how putrid it was. I placed a hand on my nose to prevent the pungent odor kill me. Seeing what I did, she raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. Then, the next thing I know, I heard her say, 'clean all of this'... or did my ears play on me? "A complete bullshit. Is this a kind of joke?" That's what I thought just a few hours ago.

And now, I found myself cleaning the 'bullshit' I was referring to a while ago. And there, I heard 'her' door shrieked open, revealing the brunette-slash-witch wearing a big t-shirt and baggy pants, her hair tied in a messy bun. She hurriedly headed to the kitchen getting something from the refrigerator. I didn't mind what she did next and continued what I'm doing.

I headed to the stock room, in my pursue of finding the vacuum cleaner for the carpet. When I finally found it, I headed straightly to the living room, seeing the 'witch' munching some crackers. I decided not to care and started my work.

I plugged the cleaner to the nearest plug and readied to switch it on. The carpet is located in between of the sofa and the love seat. A rectangular table is placed over it. I began the suction at the other edge of the square fabric cloth opposite the witch. I carefully tidied every spot, though I'm not an expert in using the device. After that particular side, I stood right beside the witch, and started the same chore.

When I already finished... The exact location I already cleansed now had crumbs of something. I glared at the witch and that cracker of hers. She seems serious but you can see the glint of satisfaction in her eyes.

I shrugged it off. I just wanted to finish everything for I'm not enjoying it... Not a single minute. So I walked passed it with the vacuum in front of me.

Now it's done... Or maybe not yet. I saw those flakes again. Crap! She's really annoying me. But what can I do, she's paying me all the money that I need. So I repeated the same process again and she repeated her antics again and I repeated the same process again and she repeated again until...

She's now struggling with her dear life as the vacuum eats her all alive.

0o0o0o0

In my not so fully-furnished room, I was laughing my ass out with what I did. I actually let the vacuum cleaner suck her face! I was ecstatic that time, relieved with the vengeance I executed in the right moment. I remember how exasperated she was when I managed to turn it off and pull the device off of her head. I could see real fury in her eyes. She was looking at me with disgust and full hatred. I bet she's forming a plan inside her head on how to kill me.

0o0o0o0

I just finished bathing inside that kinda 'orangy' bathroom. All corners are orange. The tiles have their tangerine designs, the toilet somewhat looks like a ponkan, the mirror is oranged-shaped. Everything is about her name! Even the scent! What an awful bathroom she has.

I checked my bag for a wearable shirt and shorts. I wanted to change because they actually disturbed me. It was exhausting to wear something you aren't used to. I also cursed how I look in that maid's outfit! I really hated being mistaken ...as a faggot, of course, a straight guy would!

I was astounded when I can't find any t-shirt. Blouses, dresses, and mini-skirts were all it's contents. I thought I'm dying when my sight finally caught the safe ones to wear. A blue long sleeved v-neck shirt and black jogging pants saved my life. I just can't ponder about why don't I have broader shoulders, more muscled triceps and biceps or leaner body? I still look like a lady in this clothes.

Every time I take a look in a mirror, seeing myself in woman's clothes, my long curly raven hair swaying back and forth, and my cleanly shaven face shining, I want to punch it until broken into pieces. It does frustrate me... Acting like a normal girl is absolutely hard! Would that witch care if I just act the way I want to? The way I was supposed to be? Would she get any idea about my real gender?

Anyway, what's the reason about her being androphobic? I'm still clueless. It somehow aroused my curiosity. If she weren't a man-hater, I wouldn't have any problem. But bet it, if she knew I'm a man, her anger will be doubled!

0o0o0o0

I'm hearing her voice calling me. Yeah, right. It's showtime!

I came right next to her. Face-to-face, silence enveloped the whole scene. Her face does look like she's going to demand something...

"Food. I need food. You do, too." she answered, rather rudely.

That's what I'm talking about. My instincts never fail me. And here we go. I still remember that fairytale, where the witch made the poor maiden do an impossible or extremely death-defying thing. I would lie if I tell you I'm not expecting this kind of suffering from the mackabroin.

"I believe, you know how to cook." I heard her say as my head is focussed somewhere else.

Of course. I do. It's weird that I've learned cooking since 10. Well, I wasn't really enjoying it, but my mom insisted on teaching me, and eventually enrolling me for classes. That lasted for a whole year. I'm quite sure I still remember how to do it.

"But..." she did all the talking, and all I had to do is nod my head.

I can see her eyes sparkle with such glowing vengeance in it. Hmmm, FRESH!

"I only eat exactly 5,763 bits of rice a day. And that's also included in the house rule."

My jaw dropped. She caught me off guard. Bull's eye.

What a RULE? Hah. That witch really thought she could fool me? Not in her whole life. Never.

Go with the flow. That's what came into my mind. I would give her what she wanted. Pulling out some pranks... That was it.

I was 'done' counting ever...y piece of rice. Estimating! That helped me a lot in getting through this obstacle. I was at the point of rejoicing when the witch meddled.

"I said 5,763. That's way 2-3 times more." she spoke, with her lazy get-up.

Heh. I couldn't absorb the fact that she's too good at estimating or she just wanted seeing me freak out. I thought it would be better to really count it, but I guess, that would be my last choice... So I ended in 'estimating' again.

"What are you doing?" she stood up as she leaned on the chair I was sitting into. "Are you trying to play tricks with me? I tell you, brat. That won't do. Bwahahaha." she left me with that fading evil laugh.

"2,279! A little amount to sustain my diet for this day." she shouted as she made her way to her room.

For heaven's sake! I'm confused. Is she fooling around? 2,279? How on Earth did she manage to... I believe I should count it know. Let's ...see.  
(an hour later)  
That girl! How could she possibly know the exact amount of rice here? Magic? A real witch, may be. Creepy...  
(few hours later)  
5,758... That doomed witch! 5,759... She doesn't belong to the human race! 5,760... A demonic creature! 5,761... Hell girl! 5,762... Now, I'm ready to kill her! 5,763... WAAAH. I'm done.

Finished.

*SPLANK! Sprrrooooiinkkkk!*

Noooooooo!

And my vision became blurry. All was black. And I was jittering... With pure ANGER.

She did it. Correctly. Exactly. Perfectly.

And I don't know how I would react. I want to strangle this maiden in front of me. But I just can't. A real gentleman will never hurt a lady. But, hey! She's not one of them...

Whooo. Keep your cool, Natsume. Be calm. Just do it all again.

And I started counting piece by piece when she snatched the rice cooker. I glared at her. She didn't recognize my existence.

0o0o0o0

I was sitting around the table with a plate and the necessary utensils for eating when she entered the room with this meal. The aroma... as it delicately sends its scent unto my nostrils, its pleasantly decorated and organized prese...ntation, and the mouth-watering, delicious taste. Who would have thought a witch could cook a better dish? But that's not the twist there.

I'm actually eating her MASTERPIECE!

Well. This is too much for almost a week of famine. Like she's really into fine-dining. Superb. That's the only thing I can think of to describe this recipe.

"Eat with finesse, my dear." she said then continued, "I can see the sophistication in you... But it's a man's."

I nearly choked. Undeniable. For 17 years, this is how I usually eat. My table manners are exquisite, no doubt about that. But I can't imagine how sharp her eyes are! She can see the difference between hers and mine. Definitely raised with etiquette and grace. Or, should I even consider that after she threw a shoe on my face?

"Why'd you stop eating?" she asked.

As always, I just kept my mouth shut. The last thing I remember when I spoke, she was rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Is there any problem?" she looked at me with mischievous eyes, "Did the poison quickly work?"

And I don't wanna tell you how the food in my mouth spit into her face.

0o0o0o0


End file.
